


Deck the Halls

by dreamer_98



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ange wasn’t sure what to expect when she opened the door of Project Magnet’s headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> Written for **misura** for **fandom_stocking** 2013\. This was not beta-read; all mistakes are my own.

Ange wasn’t sure what to expect when she opened the door of Project Magnet’s headquarters, but she definitely wasn’t prepared for the sight of the office transformed into a winter wonderland.

The desks were adorned with tinsel and lights, while large glittering snowflakes hung from the ceiling. A medium-sized artificial tree stood in the corner, with several wrapped packages resting underneath its boughs.

"Good morning, Ms. Finch," Merriweather greeted her cheerily. "I'll let Lieutenant Leeds know you're here." Her usual uniform was accented with an elfish hat and a pair of pointed ears.

Ange wasn't surprised when she entered Leeds's office to find him donning similar elflike headgear.

"What is all this, lieutenant?" she asked as she indicated the various decorations.

"Just a little holiday cheer to help boost morale," he responded.

"I see. And just how did you acquire all this holiday cheer?"

"I used part of our discretionary budget," he answered, causing Ange to quirk an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I got most of it at a discount," he quickly added.

Ange nodded, not fully believing him. "Anyway, I just came by to drop off these forms."

Ken accepted the stack of paper she handed him, but abruptly rose from his seat as she turned to leave. "We're actually having a little office party this evening," he told her. "You're more than welcome to attend."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you for the invitation, but I'm not feeling very festive." Between her falling out with Evan and Mac's disappearance, Ange didn't have much reason to celebrate. She was ready to put the miserable mess the year had brought behind her.

"Understood," Ken said. "But should you change your mind, the invitation is always open."

As he escorted her out the door, Ange caught something out of the corner of her eye. "What is that?" she pointed above their heads.

"Just a bit of mistletoe," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Can't have a holiday party without it."

She leaned in closer to him, lowering her voice. "Do you really think it's appropriate to have something that encourages fraternization in the workplace?"

Ken gave a nervous laugh.

Ange smiled to herself as she exited the office. Maybe she would make an appearance at the party, if only to find a way to utilize that particular piece of holiday cheer.


End file.
